Occupant restraint systems installed in modern motor vehicles include one or more actuatable restraint devices for restraining an occupant. Examples of such restraint devices include an air bag, a knee bolster, and a seat belt pretensioner. The restraint system also includes one or more sensor devices for sensing vehicle characteristics and/or occupant characteristics. The systems are typically controlled from a central control module.
The air bags used in such systems provide tempting targets for thieves because the air bags are modular, the air bag modules are easily removed from the vehicle, and the air bag modules are relatively expensive components. There is a demand for replacement modules on the open market because the air bags are designed as a "use once" component and must be replaced if they are deployed as a result of an accident. Other system components, particularly other "use once" components such as seat belt pretensioners, are theft targets for similar reasons.